ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~It was a beautiful day on the island of Sodor. All the engines were working very hard at their work as they passed by.~~ ~~One day, Wicki was at the Training Ground with Duck and Oliver. She was training on their strength and stamina.~~ ~~Wicki: "That's it, Duck. Now try to make your speed from 399 to 400!"~~ ~~Bakerloo then arrived.~~ ~~Wicki: “Hi, Bakerloo. Wanna do some exercising? I set up a training course for you.”~~ ~~Bakerloo: "No thank you. I've been detective training for three days."~~ ~~Wicki: “I see. Twenty more buffer ups, Oliver. Keep it up!”~~ ~~Bakerloo: "Have you ever dreamed out flying?"~~ ~~Wicki: “No. Very good, Duck! Now try to get your speed to 401!”~~ ~~Bakerloo: "Well, Jubilee's been trying to get himself to fly all morning."~~ ~~Wicki: “Really?”~~ ~~Bakerloo: "Yeah."~~ ~~Wicki: “Well if he really wants to fly, then he can go to the Steamworks to be fitted with plane wings it can probably will able to get him flying.”~~ ~~Bakerloo: Splendid. Thank you, Wicki. I'll go and inform Jubilee right away."~~ ~~Wicki: "Let me know how it goes!" Then she turned to the two western engines and says "Ok, you two. Time to practice on defending yourselves." *Press the button* (900 arrows shot out from the machine)~~ ~~Meanwhile, Jubilee was thinking of how he could fly.~~ ~~Just then, Bakerloo arrived he had a message for him.~~ ~~Jubilee: "Hi, Bakerloo. What brings you here?"~~ ~~Say, have you seen Forgotten Friendship?~~ ~~Yes.~~ ~~One day, on the Island of Sodor, Thomas was taking photos of his friends for the upcoming yearbook committee.~~ ~~Thomas: "Hey, Wicki. Is it ok if I can take a picture of you? It's for the Sodor's yearbook committee."~~ ~~Wicki: "Ok." She begin to make some amazing poses.~~ ~~Just then, once Thomas was finished and was turning to leave, he bumped into an engine he'd never seen before.~~ ~~Thomas: "Sorry about that. I should've watch where I was going."~~ ~~Unknown engine: "I've been trying to get your attention for, like, half the song."~~ ~~Thomas: "Who are you? I've never see you around here before."~~ ~~Josh: "My name is Josh. I've been in the yearbook committee all year."~~ ~~Thomas: "Oh! Um..."~~ ~~Josh: "We met on the mainland."~~ ~~Thomas: "That's good. Because I'm doing the same thing too."~~ ~~Wicki: What he means is it was nice to meet you then.~~ ~~Josh: “What’s your name? Young lady?”~~ ~~”I’m Wicki the meteor engine also a Job checker too.”~~ ~~Josh stared.~~ ~~Thomas: “She’s was the first engine to arrive on Sodor, she did a lot of hard work and most of all she’s the nicest engine to make friends with us.”~~ ~~Josh: "Oh."~~ ~~Wicki: “And sometimes we have a lot of fun together."~~ ~~Josh: Well, that's interesting.~~ ~~Thomas: Well, we'd better be going. Come on, Wicki.~~ ~~Wicki: "Ok."~~ ~~Wicki knew something was up with Josh. But she couldn't figure out what it was.~~ ~~Later that day, Thomas have already took a lot of photos for the Sodor’s yearbook.~~ ~~Thomas: Whoa.~~ ~~Wicki: "Those pictures came out very great."~~ ~~Just then, they heard a strange whirring noise.~~